Looking for You
by PolarFuse
Summary: 16 year old, Kazuki Sawamura, is surprised to learn that he and his father, Sawamura Eijun, are moving to a big city for 'certain reasons'. His father is reluctant to spill why they moved and something tells him it has to do with his unknown father he's never seen. But why he's busy searching out his unknown father, he has to survive the torture of high school first. Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note- You're probably wondering 'why is she uploading another fan fiction when she's still working on one?' My answer. I don't know! This has been in my head for weeks now and I've been reluctant to post it because I knew I already had a fan fiction I was working on. This fan fiction will be bases on all the main characters kids, but since they are the fathers of them of course they will be in it! I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

How could this be happening...How? How could my own Dad let this happen! Why would he listen to those men and actually _move_. I felt confused and angry all at the same time, I had to leave my friends behind, my school, my own bedroom, and my cute little white kitten Moshi!

I didn't understand anything at all! When those men in suits arrived this morning and said they had to leave Dad acted very frantically only letting me pack one bag full of clothes making me leave everything else I cherished. I only had enough time to grab clothes and quickly snatch up my black glasses when the men started shoving us out of our house.

Was I scared? Why wouldn't I be? Men in suits forcing you to leave your house in under 10 minutes isn't exactly something you experience everyday. I tried asking Dad what was happening but all he would say was 'Everything is going to be fine' or 'Just finish packing your stuff' things like that, which didn't really help me much.

"Where are we going?" I heard Dad ask calmly, which surprised me a bit from the calmness in his voice, how could he be so calm in a situation like this!

"There is a house prepared for you, please make your way to the car"

"Did they find us?" Dad said, his voice very hush so I couldn't hear. But I could see his brunette hair and tall slim figure near the front door.

"No, but they will soon if you remain here"

Dad nodded his dark amber eyes flickered over to me, a hint of sympathy in them. He made his way over and wrapped his arm around my back as we made our way to the car getting in with caution.

"Listen, Kazuki" He began closing the door, "I know this all confuses you I'll explain everything when we get to new house-"

"But I don't want a new house!" I said more louder than necessary, why couldn't Dad understand? Why couldn't he see that I don't want to leave!, "I want to stay here with everyone I know! I don't want to leave my friends behind-"

"Your going to have to" Dad said, his voice rather cold than his usual cheery voice, "I know you don't like this but I promise where ever we are going you'll probably like it better there anyways"

I let a pout on my face, of course he would say that, it's what every parent tells there kids when they move! Jerking out of my Dad's hold I let my head lay on the tinted window feeling the slight bumps from the road hit my head, but I didn't care, all I cared about was all of those friends I would be leaving behind without a single goodbye and I was pissed.

Watching my Dad's expression turn sad from the window's reflection I sighed an closed my bright amber eyes that were hidden behind my glasses.

~o0o~

"Kazuki!"

Feeling a hand nudge me awake I let out a small yawn slowly opening my eyes, there hovered over me was my Dad, a small smile on his face. But he couldn't fool me, that smile wasn't a smile at all, it was one of those fake smiles pretending like everything was going to be okay.

Sitting up from leaning on the car's door I slowly crawled out of the car and stood up with a small tired wobble, but what I saw made my worries become a reality. We were in a city, a trashy, loud, gangster filled city, the kind were a crime was committed every five minutes, the kind were you should never walk down the street alone kind of city, the type of cities that I _hated_.

Letting out a small whine I turned to my Dad, he looked even more surprised than I did. About to speak up my Dad had beaten me to it, "Where going to live in the city?"

Dad gave the suit men a horrified expression, "We can't live in the city! How the hell is this suppose to be safer!"

The men looked unamused at my Dad's out break but with a calm voice they gave a very confusing response, "He said the city would be harder for them to find you"

Dad quickly shut his mouth and looked over to the large apartment in front of both of us. I gave him a confused look but he ignored it when he turned around and grabbed the suit cases from the back of the car. That sentence still kept replaying in my mind like a broken record, _"HE said the city would be harder for THEM to FIND you",_ Who said that? Who the hell is trying to find me and Dad?

"Here, Kazuki" Dad handed me my suit case with a smile, "Let's go have a look inside? I bet it's way better than our small country house!"

"Yea right" I huffed making my way inside the tall apartment complex. How the hell could be living in the city 'be better'? I've never set foot in a city or even been to the Mall so how the hell could this 'be better'?

"It's room 8 on the top floor" The man handed my Dad the key to our new room, Dad gave him a nod and chased after me.

I was already half way up to the top when Dad grabbed my shoulder giving a few huffs of air for breath, "This is such a work out!"

"Not really" I continued up the stairs with Dad trailing behind, I could see his dark amber eyes wonder around the narrow stair case full of curiosity and worry. When we finally reach the top I stopped next to our room 8 door waiting for Dad to unlock to door for me, and that's when I heard it.

Music. Loud, music. The loud music was blasting from the apartment door next to us room 9. Just when I thought our living conditions couldn't get any worse there had to be one of those emo music freaks that blast up there shit right next to our room. Great, I just hope they don't play there music at night or I'll be sending them letters of complaints.

"Wow, there music's pretty loud, right Kazuki?" Dad said opening the door to the apartment.

"Yea, I just hope they don't think they can get away with playing that _shit_ -" He tossed me a warning glace, "I mean 'poop'- when were trying to sleep" I gave him a goofy smile in return hoping to win him over- and which I did of course. He ruffled my hair with his really feminine hands and gave a worried smile.

"Let's just hope it's not a total dump, okay?"

Nodding he let me in first with him following behind, and the first thing I saw was the kitchen area. The kitchen was to the right me and it wasn't as small as I expected it to be, it had a nice area for the fridge, stove, counters, and dish washer. At the very end of the kitchen was a round oak table made for four which was big enough since it was just the two of them.

To the left of me was a closet for your shoes, jackets, hats, and etc. Walking forward I entered the living room which was bigger than the small kitchen area, but what surprised me was that the roof was tall telling me that there was possibly an upstairs area. Scanning the living room it had two couches and a flat screen t.v which would be but in good use for his Saints Row & Grand Theft Auto games.

After the living room there was a hall way that had one door on the left side, one on the right, and one at the very end of the hallway. I curiously poked my head into each room, the first on the right was a small bathroom, and the other two where small bedrooms.

"Hey Kazuki! There's an upstairs bedroom!" I heard my Dad call out with excitement, "And you get a whole view of the living room when you look down!"

Now that was the first thing he heard that was actually exciting. Turning around I found my way to the stairs that were on the opposite end of the living room and climbed them. My Dad was right, it was an awesome view of the living room.

"Do you like it? This could be your room you know, I could take the other one and the room on the left could be a spare room for your _friends_ to stay over"

Suddenly the excitement had left my body in an instant. F _riends._ That word pierced my heart, Dad meant my _new_ friends, but I didn't want any new friends, I liked the friends I already had! The ones I knew since I was in grade school!

Letting my gaze fall to my feet I saw my Dad give a frown, "I know you don't like the idea of moving, getting new friends, and going to a different school-"

"You mean I'm actually going to go to school? Here? In this crime filled city? I thought this was only temporary!" I said, my voice cracking from the building frog in my throat. I could feel it, all the anger, confusion, and sadness I've been holding in since we left was all now started to pour out as my eyes started to water.

"K-Kazuki..." Dad whispered, his arms gently wrapping around my back pushing my face into his ginger smelling jacket, "I'm sorry...so...sorry"

Closing my bright amber eyes I could feel my tears getting caught by the bottom of my glasses. At that moment I didn't understand why Dad was apologizing for, I knew he didn't want to move just as much as I didn't...

Letting out a sigh I pulled back wiped the tears from my face and off of my glasses, sliding them back on I gave Dad a small smile, one that I hope would make him smile back- and he did.

"I'll be fine.."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, besides, maybe this won't be as bad as I think it will be?"

That made my Dad's smile grow even bigger, "I know it won't!"

~o0o~

I couldn't sleep at all. All I could think about was how things would be different now that I've moved away from everyone I've ever known. New school. New friends. New house (Apartment). A whole different world that I'm completely clueless about- the city life. I grew up where only a few cars would pass by a day and now 50 cars pass by an under 5 minutes, talk about crazy!

Anyways I'm going to admit for once in my life that I'm actually scared about going to a new school. I don't know how they will react, if they'll tease me, if they'll spread rumors or just plain hate me. Back in my old school no one hated me, everyone loved me and I always had fun going to school...but now...I just don't know.

Taking the pillow from off the bed I laid them on top of my body- since I didn't have any blankets- and tried to keep myself warm. Frowning I decided I would just have to see for myself- When I go to hell (school) tomorrow.

Closing my amber eyes I knew that deep inside something was still bothering me, and it had to do with what the man said.

 _"He said the city would be harder for them to find you"_

Just who the hell was 'he'?


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note- Back with another chapter! Sorry I can't update faster, I'm really busy with school and by the time I get home my mind just completely crashes :( But I hope you enjoy this next chapter! and if your confused on which child belongs to which father, I'm sure I will clear it up later in the story._

* * *

It was the smell of something sweet and chocolaty that made my amber eyes flicker open. The smell was so sweet my mouth started watering at the smell, and when I couldn't resist the smell anymore, I threw my one pillow off of my body and dashed down the stairs to search out that delicious smell.

What I found made a caring smile fall on my face, there stood my Dad stacking chocolate chip pancakes onto a large glass plate. He was wearing one of those cooking aprons, it went down to his mid-thighs that made his lean figure show up more. I could see his slightly wet brunette hair telling me that he had just gotten out of the shower.

I remembered when I was little I would watch him make these kind of pancakes all the time and Dad still looks like he's never aged a years since then. Slowly turning off the stairs I stepped down watching Dad place the pancakes on the table and wipe the water that beaded his forehead.

"What's all this for?"

"Oh, Kazuki! I didn't know you were up yet..." He said rubbing to back of his head in a you-got-me way.

"I actually just now got up when I smelled the pancakes" I said eyeing the pancakes suspiciously.

"You want some? I thought it would be a good back to school surprise"

Crossing the living room I followed him into the small dining area where I sat on the chair staring at the deliciously good looking pancakes. Picking up my fork I shoved a piece of the pancake into my mouth with a smile, the worries of school melting away like the chocolate did in my mouth. Half way thru my Dad tried to pick up some conversation, but I knew what he was really after.

"So, I heard Compton high school has really good sports teams...I bet their is some sports you'll like to join as well-"

"Not really interested" I said quickly because I knew exactly what he was trying to do, he was trying to get me to join some after school sports or events so that I wouldn't have _time_ to think or ask questions about why we _moved_ or _who_ made us move. I heard my Dad sigh.

"I know there has to be something your interested in! What about Baseball- I mean soccer or something?"

My brow lifted in curiosity, why did he change baseball to soccer? Why couldn't I join baseball? He knows I _love_ baseball!

"Can't I join baseball?" I questioned, pushing my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose.

"NO!- I mean- you can join if you really want too...but maybe there's something else your interested in?" Dad hurriedly swooped up my plate scrubbing it was all his strength, I could here the irritated grinding of the rough sponge against the glass. Wrinkling my nose in annoyance I stood up grabbing my backpack from off the sofa.

"Whatever; wasn't going to join anyways" _'Of course I am! it makes me want to join even more when you act strange like that'_

"O-Okay" Dad came around and gave me a large hug, "Remember Kazuki, Never go with anyone you don't know. Never take anything someone offers you on the street. If someone is following you go and find an adult right away, but if you can't kick them right in the-"

"DAD!" I shouted annoyed.

"Take this" I took what he handed me and looked at it, it was mace. Fucking mace. The kind you spray into people's eyes and makes them go blind for a long time. Widening my eyes I gave him a surprised look.

"Where did you get this!?"

"That doesn't matter right now" He shoved the mace into my jean pockets giving me a quick kiss on the forehead, "Now remember, your first class starts at-"

"I KNOW!" Shoving out of his grip I gave him a scowl, "I'm 16 dad! I think I can handle myself"

I saw his eyes widened before slowly going into a frown, "Yea... I know. But when I was your age I got into some nasty stuff, and I...just don't want you to go thru what I did"

Now that made something click in my brain, I could feel curiosity fill me up. I soon realized that I never once heard him talk about when he was in high school- not even once. Did something so bad happen that Dad never wanted to talk about it? What could possibly be so horrible that my loud-mouthed, dense, Dad wouldn't dare speak of it?

"What kind of nasty stuff-"

"Look at the time! Kazuki you're going to miss your first class if you don't leave now!" Dad started pushing me out the door soon giving me one last hug, "Gaahhh I love you sooo much!"

"Yea, Yea, I know you do" I called out dashing down the apartment stair case, Dad gave me one last 'bye' before I reached the bottom floor.

~o0o~

The walk to Compton High school was normal, the sidewalks where just 10x more crowded than the normal small town streets. I walked up cramped against the edge of the sidewalk with other random people walking passed me or next to me, I could tell right away that most of them were office workers by there blazers an formal suit & tie. Shoving my hands in my pockets I could feel the small bottle of mace laying at the bottom of my deep pockets.

Funny right? I couldn't believe Dad of all people would have an actually mace with him at all times, it made me think back to what he had said before about 'getting into nasty stuff'. Maybe that was the reason he carried around a mace?

Maybe he had gotten into some drug deal and couldn't pay the money? but that was literally impossible because my dad? Doing drugs? Never in a million years.

Seeing a tall building as I rounded the corner I could feel my feet coming to a slow stop by the gate entrance. The building was a typical brown brick colored- almost orange- it was wide and not very tall telling me that it probably only had two floors.

The thing about it was that it wasn't a welcoming school at all, the windows had jail bars on them, groups of kids that wore mostly all black were gathered at the main entrance waiting for god knows what.

I could literally smell alcohol and cigarette smoke in the air. All those movies I had watched when I was a kid about gangster schools with drugs and alcohol all seemed to become more real by the minute. Taking nervous breathes of air I tried not to focus to much on the clouds of smoke surrounding me but on getting inside the prison-looking school first.

Approaching the building a bell soon went off, all the kids gathered at the entrance took off inside the building all filing in like a swarm of bees. Being the last to enter I took the time to scope out the hallways for any sign of an office building somewhere, which was harder to find than expected. I swore I had passed the same classroom at least 5 times with all the random wandering I was doing, if only I was told where the fuck to go would this be way more easier.

A good 20 minutes had already passed by the time I found a map of the school, it was stapled to a billboard outside the restrooms. It said that he was currently on the 1st floor- which he was not- and that the restrooms where suppose to be a classroom...what? Blinking in confusing I stared more intently on the old map.

"That's not going to help you any; it's an old map of the school from 15 years ago. None of the staff bother to update it because they never get off there lazy asses"

Turning around with surprise there stood a girl not even 10 feet away. She looked around my age- maybe a bit older- with long black hair that went down to her hips, she had gray eyes and wore a gray school uniform, a brown mini-skirt and stockings with brown ankle boots. She took out a lollipop that I haven't even noticed was in here mouth until she licked it.

"Do you know where I can go to get to the office from here?" I asked trying to sound as if I wasn't about to pass out with anxiety.

She tilted her head and pointed to the left with her hand that held the pink lollipop, "Just keep heading that way; turn right; take the stairs down; head straight until you see an old lady who looks like the Pillsbury dough boy in an office room"

Taking in all the information the raven had just given me I gave a nod and starting to take off down the hall until she stopped me in my tracks, "Names Haruka Kominato by the way"

"Kazuki Sawamura!" I called out with a small wave, turning back around I dashed down the halls to were the office awaited my arrival.

~o0o~

It was starting. Those slight whispers you could hear from the back of the class, fingers pointing at you after they whispered something to there friends, those eyes that linger onto you as you enter the room. It was the start of rumors.

Everything I do now will affect my whole high school life, and I know I can't fuck it up. I don't want to be one of those out casts that sit in the corner of the room all day staring out the window, counting the leaves on a branch, or watching birds fly around outside, I will definitely NOT become one of _those_.

Leaning my head against the palm of my hand I listen to the teacher babble on about stuff I didn't know. It was only normal not to know what he was talking about, because I did join high school half-way thru the 2nd Trimester.

Taking this time to get to know the people around me I looked around the room, most of them were dozing off or quietly whispering to a friend near them, only about a quarter of the class was actually listening to what the pink headed teacher was even saying. I guessed that quarter of the room was actually the 'smart' people, or the straight A's students.

The people that were talking were probably the students that didn't give a fuck about there grades, along with the sleeping kids as well. Bringing my attention back to our Sensei I hadn't really notice how much of a 'girl' he actually looked like with his neatly cut pink bubble gum hair that covered his eyes, his thin an short figure, he really did look like a girl!

"And that ends our lesson for today! please when the bell rings come up and grab your new partner slips for the year" The pinkette smiled and set down his History book, he reached over and picked up a basket full of white pieces of folded paper.

Tilting my head I wondered why he was so cheerful even when the rest of the class didn't even care. Watching the teacher set down the basket by the front door I realized I didn't even know what he was talking about, 'partner slips'?

Glancing around the room to see if anyone was as lost as I was, I felt something tap my shoulder. Glancing over, it was Haruka. She stared at me with her dull gray eyes and emotionless face, I could see she was chewing on some gum since she blew a bubble and popped it in my face.

"You look confused" she said monotone combing a strain of loose raven hair out of her face.

"Yea...what exactly is a 'Partner slip'?"

"We get assigned a partner for the whole year. That means every big assignment _my Dad_ assigns us we have to do it with your 'partner' so he doesn't have to give us partners every time. It just makes it easier"

"Oh" I signed scratching my head, "So we have the same partner for the whole year? until next year?"

"That's what I said" Haruka said scribbling some doodles on her piece of paper.

Turning back around I gave a pouty face full of questions, I mean... What if we don't get along or we end up trying to kill each other! What if we don't agree on an answer? GAHHH, I've been watching too many murder shows with Dad!

Hearing the bell go off, I gathered my stuff and followed the other students who quickly grabbed a slip and ran out the door like they were in some kind of lunch time rush. Being the last to leave I stared at the basket full of slips of folded paper feeling unease about the whole 'partner' thing. Reaching and ruffling my hand to the bottom, I pulled the last slip out.

"I promise it's not going to be as bad as you think it is"

Turning around our History teacher, Kominato-sensei, was standing not far from me, a small caring smile on his lips, "You must be the new student Kazuki Sawamura, right?"

Giving a small nod, he sighed and ruffled my hair which surprised me. A person nor or less a teacher that you don't even know ruffles your hair you would normally be all creeped out, but Kominato's touch seemed different. It felt reassuring.

Taking in all of the reassurance the teacher was giving me I let a small smile on my face, "I didn't expect teachers to be this caring- coming from the city"

"Not all of them" The oddly cute looking teacher grinned, "I'm just one of a kind"

~o0o~

Leaving Kominato-sensei with whatever stuff teachers do I began my long journey down random hallways in the search for my next class- Health. Health was a topic I don't like, but I also don't dislike it, it was the kind I could bare with. I heard the bell go off and in an instant swarms of people came buzzing out of there classrooms and into the use-to-be empty halls.

Why did the halls have to be so damn small? It was like I was being suffocated into the wall while everyone trampled over me not even caring I was literally dying under there shoes. But of course with me being the mighty Sawamura, I'll always find some sort of way out of things- like running. Finding a small space I went racing down the hall dodging boys and girls left from right until I could see where the office was and just when I was coming to a halt-

I rammed full force into someone's chest, but it was a oddly hard muscled chest. The force of the impact sent me flying back 5 ft. against a row of large lockers, I could hear my breath getting knocked out of me when I slammed against the lockers with a grunt.

At that moment I didn't know how so many people could circle around two people in under 5 seconds- but that proved me wrong. When I finally managed to sit up from off the ground I could hear whispers of pity and excitement.

"His ass is going to get whooped!"

"Poor guy, he had to run into Ryota on his first day..."

"Is anyone recording this!?"

"New kid against fucking Ryota? Is he stupid or what? That crazy psycho Ryota is going to beat his nerdy ass in!"

Rubbing my head with a small whine I looked around at all the commotion, Why is everyone gathered around? Is someone getting in a fight? Glancing around confused I heard a angered growl come not to far from me. Swiftly looking over I saw a guy with dark brown hair, almost greenish, loom over a shattered phone on the ground, it looked as if there was some lighter highlights in his hair.

His fists curled in furious anger, "What. the. Fuck!?" He growled thru glued teeth, his bright silver daggered eyes flew rapidly around the crowd of circled people, "WHO THE FUCK BROKE MY PHONE!"

Everyone quickly stepped back as a few people pointed...at me? wait...ME!? Why the hell were they pointing at me- shit. Did I really just break his phone? I must've broke it when we collided together-

"So it was you, huh?" The Greenette hissed taking a few steps forward that made me inch backwards still on the floor. Come on Sawamura, think, think!

"HAHA, funny thing is that I wasn't the one who broke your phone-"

"Then who the hell did? A ghost? Don't fuck with me nerd" I saw his muscles tense as he stepped even closer- close enough to trample me. His hand came down and like I weighed like a feather I was lifted off the ground by the collar of my shirt. Trying to calm my racing nerves I studied my surroundings before speaking again.

"Actually" Swiftly pointing to a nearby trash can, I got ready to escape his death grip, "HE DID!"

The Greenette looked over, this gave me enough time to pull free out of the guy's oddly strong grip and dash off down the hall- but my freedom didn't last for long.


	3. Chapter 3

How can this be happening to me? Me, On my first day of school! Usually I only get into small arguments, but this? This was something completely on a whole different level. Propelling myself out of his grip, I bolted down the near flight of stairs and scurried down another dim hall, the voice of my predator following close behind.

"Stop running you bastard!"

Tripping over a hallway trash can, I managed to catch my fall and swiftly launching myself back into running mode. Hearing the sound of the Greenette's shoes squeak when he slid to jump over the trashcan only made my heart race faster than it already was. I have to stop this before someone gets hurt, before I get hurt.

Thinking of ways to get the guy off my trail I saw a narrow hallway, taking a turn down it I heard the guy start to laugh. The laughing struck fear down my spine, but when I reached the end of the hall I understood why he was laughing. He had cornered me, or more like I cornered my own self.

"Wow! I guess for a nerd you're a lot more dumber than you look. Do you even know where the hell you are going? Oh well...Thanks for making this a lot more easier for me" The greenette stopped 5 feet away from me and gave a grin of satisfaction.

He swiftly shove me against the wall, I gave a grunt and shut my eyes waiting for those iron fists to come crashing down on my delicate face destroying it with bruises and maybe a broken jaw. After a few seconds had past I slowly opened my amber eyes.

There stood a tall, broad built, short-haired brunette with fierce dark eyes. His strong hand was gripped around the greenette's wrist that was only inches away from my face. The greenette blinked surprised,

"Yukio-san!?"

Yukio's dark fierce eyes trailed over to me and studied me for a few seconds, "Are you hurt?"

"N-No" I slowly shook my head still nervous under those dark boiling eyes not knowing what to do.

"Good" Yukio simply responded, his eyes shooting a death glare to the greenette, "I'm sorry that this happened on your first day here, Sawamura. You see, this here is Ryota Kuramochi, He has a very short temper and I will discipline him greatly when the time for practice comes. Let's say...100 laps around our baseball field? Don't you agree, Ryota"

Ryota bit back his lower lip in anger, "Whatever", he hissed yanking his wrist out of Yukio's hold storming down the hall, disappearing. We sat in silence for while, I could slowly feel myself coming back to normal, my heart rate steading out.

Letting out a sign I held my chest, "Thank you...for saving me there", I said in relief.

Yukio glanced over, the same fierceness still clinging in them, I was beginning to feel as if that was just his natural look, "Just don't get too comfortable with it. I just happened to be heading down this way. Next time you might be on your own"

Nodding I let my gaze fall to the floor, next time huh? Should've known that this wouldn't be the end of it. I hope that I won't have to face that again, but basically living in the same school were bound to run into each other again...and that time I probably won't have anyone there to save my ass again.

Yukio soon reached his hand out and gave a small smile, "I'm Yukio Isashiki, you probably heard Ryota call me that. But I just wanted to tell you personally"

Reaching out slowly I gripped his hand. I stiffened when are skin rubbed together and realized how much more mature Yukio was than me. His hand was callused and stone hard, I could see the roughness of his hand. I felt so small standing in front of him, like I was a toddler standing in front of a full grown man. I could tell by his stern gaze that he knew alot more about the world than I did.

Yukio must of noticed my hesitation when he pulled back, "My hand's rough isn't it? I get that reaction a lot, it's from gripping and swinging a bat around all day"

My eyes brightened up at the mention of baseball, "You play baseball? Do you know where I can go to sign up?"

Yukio looked taken back for a moment but with a nod he pointed down to a room called 'Teacher's lounge', "The fitness forums are in there. Just ask one of the teachers for a fitness forum, they'll gladly give you one"

I could feel energy pumping through my legs at the thought of baseball. I gave Yukio a large smile before turning to the teacher's lounge, "Thanks so much Yuki-"

Yukio grabbed my arm pulling me back, his fierce eyes now full of pure curiosity, "Before you go, what position do you plan on playing?"

I didn't even hesitate to answer because I already new what position I was going to play.

"Catcher, of course!" I blurted with energy.

Yukio stared at me with surprise, "People don't usually sign up for the catcher position. Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Being a catcher is the most important role, there the ones that actually win the games. not the pitchers, batters, or outfielders! catchers are the ones that control the course of the game and keep the team together!"

Yukio stood, eyes wide with amazement. After a while he signed and crossed his arms closing his dark eyes. His smile was full of admiration.

"You're one special kid, aren't you?"

~o0o~

The rest of the day went well for me, I wasn't bothered much with questions about where I use to live or what I like to do. The most asking the questions was the teachers...besides one girl. Her hair was short, pink, and curled at the end a bit, but the the most amazing thing I've ever seen was her eyes. They were pink with amber specks in them which blew my mind away.

Apparently her twin sister is Haruka Kominato, the one I meant in the hall and History class. Now that I thinks about it they don't look alike at all, except their age and face/body shape.

While going thru all that happened today I shivered when I remembered the Greenette. His name was...errr...Ryota I think. I could finally understand why everyone was saying 'crazy' or 'psycho' about that Greenette, because he really was crazily strong. The way he ran so fast and how he shoved me into the wall with just one small push on my shoulder, it just amazed me on how much of a weakling I am compared to him.

But I understood why, he was more broader with more muscle while I was just skin and bone with barely any muscle.

During my long walk home down the busy streets, I kept thinking of ways of how Ryota could possibly be that strong without showing it. All I could come up with was a Football player or a Pro Wrestler, and of course all of those sounded really ridiculous. He couldn't imagine that bastard Greenette in a football uniform or wrestling a person, not at all! But there couldn't be any other possible ways, could there?

Beginning to stress my own self out, I shook my head and took in a large breath of air relaxing myself. Who cares anyways? It's not like I care about that idiot!

Continuing my journey down the street I could see shops left from right full of people chattering away with their friends, others rushing, and some just chilling. Everything was so different then what I was use to. Shops were small with barely any people, sidewalks and streets were bare with very few passersby and cars, everything was just empty.

And that was how I liked it.

I could do anything I wanted and not get into trouble, but the most greatest thing about a small empty town was when you took your large group of friends and just screwed around in the town like idiots. Those were the days and memories that were best in my life, the ones that I will never forget. Rounding the block I could see my tall apartment complex not to far.

The windows to our room was opened with the curtains drawn, Dad must've did some cleaning and organizing around the apartment. A small smile formed on my lips at the thought of seeing my Dad and to have his warm arms around me after my hellish day really made me pick up speed.

~o0o~

Opening the door to the apartment, I thought Dad would be there to greet me and ask my how my day was and I, of course, would say how horrible it was then he would smother me in his usually kisses that I secretly like, but he wasn't there. Letting the door slowly close shut I let my bag drop on the ground looking around at the quite large room.

The sound of the clock ticking was all I heard when I entered the high-roofed living room, but at some point in time the gentle sound of someone sleeping could be heard as well. Looking around I began to go around the couch just in case it was in the kitchen, when I tripped over an object. Managing to catch my fall in time by grabbing onto the couch, I hauled myself back up and saw what I tripped over.

It was a vacuum cleaner. Grumbling I saw Dad's body on the couch I stared at him taking in the bags that clung under his eyes. Was something wrong? Was he not getting any sleep? Bending down, I shook his shoulder.

"Dad...wake up" Nudging his shoulder, there was no response.

"Dad, come on, get up" I tried again.

"DAD!" Giving one last hard nudge- basically a shove- the only response I got was a quiet groan while he turned more onto his side.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" I whined standing up, "Fine."

Turning around I was about to storm out of the room when guilt filled me, I stared at my Dad's sleep deprived face and let a frown on my lips. Grabbing a blanket from Dad's room, I draped it over him adjusting a pillow under his head. Why do I have to be so soft and sensitive? Why couldn't I be born like...

like what?...

Ryota?

I let out a scuff, Why would I ever want to be him? I bet he's a big softy underneath all that scratched up, rusty, bad boy looks he has. I mean, What's up with his hair anyways? It looks like a cotton candy factory malfunctioned with that green hair!

Chuckling at my own twisted, mean thoughts I turned around and went to head up the stairs when I felt something crunch underneath my foot. It wasn't like a food crunch, more like when you step on paper crunch. Pulling my foot off of the piece of paper, I bent down and picked up the paper examining it.

It was...unexplainable. It was those types of papers that your parents have laying around, and when you pick it up out of curiosity you throw it back down because you don't know what the hell it means, well that's the type of paper I'm holding now. Just a bunch of jibberish nonsense that I didn't get at all, it went thru one ear and came out the other.

Giving a hiss of annoyance I went to throw it down when a name caught my attention. But...how? and why? Why was his Dad's name on this weird peice of paper? know one uses his Dad's _first_ name.

 ** _Call me Eijun._**

 ** _1-269-767-0000_**

 ** _-Miyuki_**

Swiftly glancing over to the couch where Dad laid deeply asleep, I shoved the small crushed paper into my pocket dashing up the stairs.


End file.
